Shipper Battle Cry!
by The Yankee Countess
Summary: Fans of Sybil and Tom unite to take down the evil dark lord (he who must not be named). Contains spoilers for Season 3. Dedicated to ALL Sybil/Tom fans...please read and share!


_Ok, so when I learned the truth about that episode...I couldn't sit still. I HAD TO ACT! And here is what I did; PLEASE SHARE THIS WITH FRIENDS WHO LOVE THIS COUPLE! I apologize if it makes you cry, hopefully it will make you laugh a little and maybe even cheer. But please, pass this story around on Tumblr (I don't have an account, so please, feel free to share it) spread the word, and despite the loss and pain you are feeling, BE STRONG! I have said it before and I will say it again...I believe the Sybil/Tom community is one of the best fandom's out there, with such wonderful, caring people, and some of the best authors in fan fic. So yes, cry and grieve and take the time that you need...but please don't turn your back forever on this couple and this community; write on, and help them live through those stories._

_Also, in this story, I mention A LOT of my fellow authors on FF who write Sybil/Tom stories. I confess, I didn't seek permission to put your name down, so if you want me to remove it, I will. BUT I hope you will not mind that I used your name (it's in a good way) and if I didn't use your name, I apologize too (the list was getting so long, and I know there are A TON of us out there, so many who love these two, so even if your name doesn't pop up...you ARE a part of this story if you love this couple as much as I do._

_Thank you for reading. Be strong my friends, and share the battle cry! ((((HUGS))))_

* * *

**Shipper Battle Cry!**

_**By The Yankee Countess**_

_**Dedicated to the AWESOME community that is Sybil/Tom fans**_

_**FOREVER IN OUR HEARTS…FOREVER IN OUR WRITING  
THEY WILL *LIVE* ON!**_

"Da! Will you please read me the story again, please?"

Tom had just put his daughter to bed, and if truth be told, what he wanted more than anything right now was to take a nice long soak in the tub. He had spent a bulk of his day going in and out of the office for the paper he served, interviewing various citizens to get their opinions on the latest news about the free Irish state. It was amazing, really; he had only been back in Ireland for less than a month, and yet things seemed so much busier now, than before he left, and before Ireland had won her freedom.

"I read you that story last night," he sighed, mocking his complaints. His daughter however knew better; she poked out her lower lip, and Tom knew he was no match for that. "Alright, alright…where's the book?"

She pointed to the small bookshelf across the room. Tom retrieved and sat on the edge of the bed, before opening it. "Alright, here we go…" he began. "Once upon a time…there was an evil wizard. He was a very powerful man, and many looked up to him, many even admired him! They wrote poems and ballads about his wondrous works; he was even given awards for the things he did. But they were not aware of the cold heart he carried…"

"What was the wizard's name, Da?"

Tom grinned. "You know I can't say his name; to utter it will bring destruction on anyone!" he added with dramatic emphasis. His daughter only laughed, and Tom laughed too. "Alright, he was known as 'The Dark Lord J.F.'."

His daughter made a face. "That's a silly name."

"Aye, that it is, but that is his name; now, may I continue with the story?"

She rolled her eyes, something she no doubt had picked up from him, but she smiled and nodded her head. He continued.

"The Dark Lord J.F. had let his power go to his head. You see, he ruled from a castle…a castle known as…"

"Downton Abbey!" his daughter cried, happy that she knew the answer.

"Exactly!" Tom grinned. "He ruled from this castle, where he controlled the lives of all who lived there. All these people were slaves to him, even though some didn't look like slaves. Some of them looked like lords and pretty ladies, but they were indeed slaves to his whim, and they did many things for his entertainment, some of them very silly. But there was one who did not fit the mold…one who wanted to do what she wanted to do…despite what the Dark Lord J.F. wanted…"

"Princess Sybil!" his daughter grinned.

Tom gave the girl a tender smile. "Aye, Princess Sybil. You see, the pretty princess never quite fit in; she was headstrong and cared about things well ahead of her time. She didn't let silly things like 'class divides' get in her way. When a war broke out, she insisted on becoming a nurse, even though it just wasn't done. And when all the other ladies wore pretty dresses…she wore pants!"

"Blue harem pants, like the princess in Aladdin!" his daughter giggled.

Tom couldn't help but laugh. "Aye, just like that. Oh, the Dark Lord J.F. tried to silence her; sometimes he had her say silly things, things that seemed so 'out of character' for her. He tried to cut her off from those that she had helped escape the Dark Lord J.F.'s clutches, such as Gwen, the housemaid; he cut off their friendship completely. But there was one, one whom the Dark Lord J.F. had not been prepared for, one who had not planned on letting 'stay' at his castle…and that was the Irish rebel!"

His daughter laughed and clapped her hands. "Like you, Da!"

Tom laughed too. "Aye, just like your da. The Irish Rebel was no prince, by any means. He was a 'man of the people', who had radical ideas and insisted on staying at the castle, even though the Dark Lord J.F. had no intentions of keeping him. Indeed, the Irish Rebel muscled his way into the core of the castle! And it wasn't long, before he began to win the affections of the fair Princess Sybil."

"And he fell in love with her, didn't he Da?"

Tom smiled and nodded his head. "Aye, that he did. He loved her, very, very much. And he told the sweet princess that he would stay and fight for her, that nothing, not even the Dark Lord J.F.'s ridiculous, out-of-character storylines or painful retorts, would make him budge! He would win her heart, and then the two of them would escape!"

"But the Dark Lord J.F. tried to stop them!"

Tom nodded. "He did try. First, he cast a spell over the Irish Rebel, and made him say some strange things to the beautiful Princess Sybil, things like 'insulting her work'. And even though it was obvious that the Princess Sybil was just as in love with the Irish Rebel as he was with her, the Dark Lord J.F. tried to keep her from admitting her feelings, at least out loud, and cast a spell of confusion, where every time she came to see her beloved, she would tell him to wait a little longer for her…even though she desperately wanted to run away with him right then and there."

His daughter made a face and fold her arms across her tiny chest. "He was cruel wizard, this Dark Lord J.F."

Tom groaned. "Oh my darling one, you don't know the half of it! But despite all this meddling, the Princess Sybil and the Irish Rebel did not give up. They continued meeting in secret, they continued their talks, and even though the evil wizard learned of their secret to escape and sent other members of his castle to stop them and bring them back…it didn't work. Princess Sybil and the Irish Rebel were determined! And so they waited…and then, when the Dark Lord J.F. was distracted by trying to ruin the lives of some other members of the house…THEY ESCAPED!"

"Hooray!" his daughter squealed. "They ran away and got married on a beautiful green isle!"

Tom hugged his daughter. "Aye, my sweet, they did. They sailed away to this island, where they married, and within a year, the Princess Sybil was with child."

"Uh oh," his daughter whispered. "The Dark Lord J.F. had plans for that child."

Tom groaned and nodded his head. "Aye, he did. The Dark Lord J.F. had struck a deal with poor Princess Sybil, long before she met the Irish Rebel. Any children that any of the members of his castle conceived belonged to him. If Princess Sybil and her husband wanted to keep their child…they would have to return to the castle to fight the Dark Lord J.F., himself!"

"Boo!" his daughter growled, before frowning and folding her arms across her chest. "Why couldn't he leave them alone and let them be happy?"

"I agree!" Tom said with a nod. "But they realized, that the only way to have their freedom, the only way to live the life they wanted to live, without the Dark Lord J.F.'s meddling…was to return and face him, once again. So they did…they left their emerald isle, and traveled back to his castle.

"Now, the Dark Lord J.F. wanted to punish them for their trickery; no one was allowed to have a happy life unless he deemed it! So as soon as they returned, he created problems for them. Many of these problems were directed at the Irish Rebel. Once again, the Dark Lord J.F. cast a spell and put outlandish words in his mouth, confusing others, making them think he was overbearing or even abusive to his sweet wife! He also turned the hearts of everyone in the castle, especially the Princess Sybil's father. It was very, very difficult for the both of them. Why, the Dark Lord J.F. even tried to separate them; at one point, he cast a spell that literally drove them apart! Princess Sybil found herself back on their beloved emerald isle, while the Irish Rebel found himself a wanted man, trapped inside the Dark Lord J.F.'s castle! But so deep was the love of these two…that despite all the hardships they faced, the Princess Sybil returned to the castle and was once again united with her love. So…the Dark Lord J.F. realized, that the only way to keep everyone in his castle, and take control of that child…was to perform the darkest spell of all."

His daughter's eyes widened in horror. "Oh, I remember this part! It's scary!"

"Aye, that it is," Tom agreed, a cold chill running down his spine. "The Dark Lord J.F. had his magic keep Princess Sybil and her Irish Rebel locked in the castle. And the time came for Princess Sybil to give birth to her child; the Dark Lord J.F. thought this would be perfect; he would make the poor princess' birth terrible, and when the child was born, he would give the princess a choice; she could keep her baby…if she offered her life, in return."

His daughter gasped and turned on an angry expression. "That's terrible!"

"Aye! I told you, he was a horrible man, this wizard! But the Irish Rebel had a feeling that maybe this was going to happen…so prior to the time when Princess Sybil began to go into labor, he sent word to…"

"HIS ARMIES!" the girl giggled, clapping her hands once again.

"Exactly!" Tom laughed. "The Irish Rebel had a strong force of supporters and followers! Many of them were women, but that didn't bother the Irish Rebel; he was all for equal rights and power to women. And they came from all corners of the globe; across Europe, Asia, North America, South America, Africa, Australia and New Zealand, and all islands in between the oceans! And they had funny names, too…names like…Piperholmes, Shana Rose, History Lady 24, Scarlet Court, Little Miss Poppet, Gothamgirl28, Tegan Ganmore, Sarahberah1121, Bearbaitbrook, Docteure Crane, Bristol Fashion, Repmet, Emmabtvs…and so many more! SO MANY MORE, TOO MANY TO COUNT (but they all knew who they were).

"They gathered and grumbled about rumors they had heard; they were very loyal to the Irish Rebel and his lady love. So…when the time came for the baby to be born, the Dark Lord J.F. thought he had won; the baby was a beautiful little girl...just like you…" he paused and brushed a brown curl away from his daughter's forehead. "And then an awful dark cloud began to swirl over Princess Sybil…and the Dark Lord J.F. began to laugh evilly, knowing that the choice had been made, that he would take Princess Sybil away, and leave the Irish Rebel to grieve, trapped in that castle for all eternity, and thus the Dark Lord J.F. would succeed in keeping the child, and in delivering a vicious blow to the couple, and all who loved them, thus teaching a lesson to anyone who ever dared to cross him, that it couldn't be done! His word was law! He was the master of everything! And whatever he said—"

"BUT THEN A BATTLE CRY WAS HEARD!"

Tom was so started by his daughter's shout that he nearly fell off the bed. "Aye, aye…" he grinned. "Out of nowhere…Miss Pixie Way delivered a ninja kick to the Dark Lord J.F.'s head!"

"And then Peachdreamsandperseus took a machete and sliced off the hand that was conjuring the spell!"

Tom gaped at his daughter. She had a powerful imagination. "And that wasn't all. ShirleyYouJest pummeled the Dark Lord J.F. with her fists, while Syblime pulled Princess Sybil out of harm's way, before kneeing the Dark Lord J.F. in the groin."

"Hooray!" his daughter cried. "And then they all attacked him, didn't they? The entire army of the Irish Rebel and Princess Sybil attacked the Dark Lord J.F.!"

"Aye, that they did. They beat him black and blue, throwing curses every which way, each one of them having the chance to go forward and kick him as hard as they wanted, until every last person, had their chance. And at the very end, was Yankee Countess, who held a mysterious box. She pointed her finger at the Dark Lord J.F. and said 'you shall do no more harm to ANYONE ever again!' and then opened the box…and despite his screams for help, he was sucked deep into the pit of the box, and Yankee Countess immediately locked it, then used this thing called 'duct tape' and sealed it shut. The box, containing the Dark Lord J.F.'s spirit was taken to place called 'Tumblr', where it was continually beaten by anyone who needed to…which was often every day. That would be his torment, to be beaten forever and ever…and never acknowledged for the so-called apparent genius that many thought him once to be."

"And what happened to Princess Sybil and the Irish Rebel?" his daughter asked, even though she knew the end of the story very well.

Tom laughed. "Well, they invited the now freed slaves of the Dark Lord J.F.'s castle, and all the members of the Irish Rebel's army, to celebrate the birth of their child! They had a party, complete with cake and tea and lemonade."

"Mmmmm…cake!"

"Your Ma will slaughter me if I let you have any more sweets," he groaned. "And you know what happened after that. Princess Sybil and the Irish Rebel returned to their emerald isle, with their baby…and they lived happily ever after."

"The end…" his daughter yawned.

Tom smiled and kissed the child's forehead. "Well…for now," he whispered. "Some stories continue, no matter what happens."

She smiled up at him, and then gave another yawn, before snuggling into her pillow and pulling her doll close to her chest. Just then, the door creaked open, and Tom looked up and smiled at the sight of his beautiful wife, home after a very long shift at the hospital, her belly swollen with their second child.

"Did she only just go to sleep?" she whispered, trying to look cross, but knew it was impossible, especially when he gave her _that_ smile.

"She wanted to hear the story again," he sighed.

"Oh Tom," Sybil groaned, but she laughed and shook her head. "You spoil her, really you do."

"I'm entitled," he grinned.

Sybil came over and gave their daughter a little kiss on the forehead, before moving across the room to her husband's welcoming embrace.

"Long day?" he asked.

Sybil nodded her head, but gave him a wicked smile. "Nothing that a bath couldn't hurt."

Tom returned her smile. "I was thinking the same thing."

Sybil grinned and began to lead him away, but paused before leaving the room. "Oh, what about her night light?"

Tom shook his head. "Don't worry, love; they'll keep watch over her."

Sybil glanced up to where he was pointing. "They always do," she murmured with a calm smile. Then she folded her arms across her chest and she looked off into the void. "Of course…it would be nice if they give us some peace, especially during those private moments between the two of us. I mean, honestly! Must a couple be watched every second they go to bed?"

"Don't mind them, love; they're just loyal…not to mention they can't help it when I take off my shirt."

Sybil swatted his chest, but found herself laughing and nodded her head in agreement. "Well, I can't blame them for that, I suppose. And yes, you are right…they are loyal. Perhaps the best people I know, with us through thick and thin, good times and bad."

Tom nodded his head and gave his princess a kiss, which she eagerly returned. And across the globe, a million fans sighed happily, knowing that no matter what was going on in some dark corner of the world…THEY would protect their Sybil and Tom from all sorts of evil, and that no matter what sort of dark magic a villainous Lord would try and send their way…he couldn't stop them from living, loving, and breathing in the realm of their hearts, minds, and stories.

**THE END**

…_BUT IS IT? _

NO! Don't let this be the end! KEEP THE LOVE GOING!

FIGHT THROUGH THE PAIN!

WE HAVE EACH OTHER AND THESE TWO *WILL* LIVE ON, BUT _ONLY_ IF WE LET THEM!

_KEEP WRITING, KEEP READING, __AND__ KEEP FOLLOWING!_

_**Viva Sybil + Tom 4 Ever**_


End file.
